Even Angels Fall
by nicolleg06
Summary: All Haley ever wanted she had. She was a good mother, wife, and friend. But she still felt like something was missing, but when the chance of a life time comes will she take it? Or will she let her dream pass by once again? Haley centric better summary


Even Angels Fall

**Prolouge; All Haley had ever wanted was to be a good wife, mother, and friend. She wanted her and Nathan to make it through college, and for Nathan to finally achieve his dream. All those things were happening but Haley still felt like something was missing in her life. When the chance of a life time is presented to her will she take it? Or will she once again let her dream past by?**

"'Alright everyone, that's it for today. Don't forget I'm expecting a 600 word essay on my desk by tomorrow." I barely managed to hear the last words of my professor as I sprinted to the door the second class was over. For about the tenth time in a few seconds I checked my watch for the time. **3:26**. '_Shit'_.

I had approximately four minutes to get across the campus, and that usually was about a seven minute walk. I wasn't exactly the fastest runner there was, but hey I had done it before.

"Haley, you made it…" A 50 year old lady mumbled as I sprinted into the building. I couldn't help but laugh at her disappointment, she really hated me. You'd think a lady that ran a day care center on a college campus would have a heart, but she didn't. For every minute you were late to pick up your child, you'd pay ten extra dollars a month. We definitely couldn't afford that. As I stepped further into the main room that was brightly colored and decorated a smile grew on my face as I spotted my little girl. As usual she sat in the "library" of the day care center which was actually just 3 book shelves in the corner of a room.

"Momma you's finally here!" My daughter said happily finally noticing me. She quickly dropped her book and ran into my arms.

"Yes I am! Are you ready to go?" I said as my smile grew. You know all those clichés about how having a kid changes you? Well there 100 percent true. Since the day Violet Anne Scott came into my life, she had been the single most important thing. She was a beautiful little girl, and very smart. No doubt a future tutor girl according to Brooke.

"Yeah momma, lets go." She said. After grabbing her back pack and blanket, we walked to my black Honda hatchback and I strapped Violet in so we could get home. Ten minutes later, I pulled into our usual spot and sighed looking at the apartment building that stood in front of me. Our apartment wasn't exactly the biggest. It only had two rooms, one bathroom, a living/family room, and the kitchen. Sadly it was all we could afford at the moment, and it at least was in a decent neighborhood.

The second we walked into the house, Violet's face light up and I let out a laugh as we spotted a sweaty grey shirt, basketball bag, and shoes. That could only mean one thing.

"Daddy's home!' She said and ran off to go find him. I followed in her footsteps as we reached the family room and found him. As usual, Nathan was lying shirtless on the coach watching sports center. That was his normal routine after practice, but I couldn't complain because did I mention he was shirtless?

"Hey, look who it is!" He said sitting up and pulling Violet onto his lap. Her beautiful dimpled smile only grew when she was in her daddy's arms.

"It's me daddy! I thought's you had practice?"

"Well I did munchkin, but I worked extra hard so I could come home." He said.

"Good job daddy!" She said wrapping her little arms even tighter around his neck.

"Yeah good job daddy."

"And there's my beautiful wife." Nathan said pulling me onto the couch beside him and kissing me.

"And there's my sweaty husband. How many times have I told you not to sit on our coach after you just sweat like a pig from practice?" I said pretending to be annoyed by it.

"Whatever Hales, you know you love it." He said getting up while still holding Violet. I swear those two were never apart, it was adorable. Our daughter was probably the biggest daddy's girl there is. And that's not an exaggeration. Violet could make Nathan melt just by flashing her dimpled smile. She knew it too.

"Yeah momma you do like it. I heard you telling Aunt Brooke." Violet said. '_Damn, she heard_.' With a three year old, you really had be careful what you said around them, they hear everything!

I felt my cheeks burning as Nathan's smirk only grew. God he was so cocky.

"Okay I'm going to go take a shower." He said placing Violet on her feet.

"Try not to stare at me to much Hales."

"You know Vi, whatever mommy says to Aunt Brooke about Daddy, try not to tell him okay?" I said as Nathan walked into our room and out of hearing distance.

"Sorry momma, I promise."

"Okay good. Now, let's go see what's for dinner."

"Mac' n Cheese!" She said instantly. Along with my blonde hair, brown eyes, and love for reading our daughter had also inherited my strange love for Mac n' Cheese.

"Mac' n Cheese it is."

* * *

"Brooke that's amazing, I'm so proud of you!"

"Aw thanks Hales, but you know if it wouldn't have been for you and Peyton, I never would have gotten here. You guys encouraged me to start clothes over bros in the first place." Brooke said. She had just finished telling me how some big executives from Macy's had absolutely loved her line and were going to pick it up.

"Thanks Brooke, but this is all you. You've been working at this since high school and you finally got it!"

"I know, and it feels so good to finally accomplish something big…. Well listen I have to go, hot date tonight."

"Nice Brooke. Well have fun, cause I know will. Call me tomorrow, we'll three way with Peyton." I said.

"Okay tutor girl. Tell Nate I say hi, and my amazing god daughter that I miss her and love her. Bye!" She said and hung up. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously as I thought of my best friend's dreams all coming true. Brooke's line had just been picked up, Peyton had just gotten promoted at her record label in L.A, and Luke's book was on the verge of being published. Sometimes I wondered where I would be if I had the chance to keep pursuing my music…

"Hey Hales, dinner almost ready?" Nathan said walking into the kitchen.

"Um yeah, about two more minutes." I said focusing on the pot of mac' n cheese that was in front of me. I couldn't look at him because he would realize something was wrong.

"You okay?" And of course he still did.

"Yeah, I'm fine just kind of tired."

"Well I can make you feel better don't worry." Nathan whispered in my ear. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and kissed me lightly but so sweet. Why did he have to do this to me?

"Nathan…I can't. I'm making dinner…and Vi…"

"She's asleep, and didn't you just say two more minutes." He said turning me around towards him. I tried my best to resist, but in seconds our lips crashed. I honestly don't know why I still try to not give in. It never works.

Five minutes later we managed to barely pull apart from each other.

"Okay…we're done." I said kissing him one more time before turning back around to the stove.

"Fine, but this isn't over." He said walking out of the kitchen to wake up Violet from her nap.

"Maybe." I winked and started serving dinner.

* * *

"Daddy I'm not hungry!" I heard Violet say as Nathan brought her into the kitchen. Violet was as close as it got to a perfect kid. Her only problem was in the morning or after a nap. Just like her father.

"Mommy made your favorite though.' Nathan said placing her in her chair.

"Yeah, are you sure you're not hungry?" I said placing her pink princess plate down. There's no chance she'd turn down a plate of macaroni and cheese. She was my daughter after all.

"Okay…maybe just a little bit." She said smiling as me and Nathan laughed. After serving our plates we all sat down and enjoyed dinner.

"So I was talking to Aunt Brooke a little bit ago."

"You were! What'd she say!?" Violet said excitedly knowing Brooke would have something to say to her.

"Yup, she said to tell her favorite god daughter she missed her and loved her very much." I said.

"I really miss Aunt Brooke too. Can we see her soon mommy?" It had been awhile since we had seen Brooke, and anyone else for that matter. I was so grateful that we had all maintained our close friendships despite our distance, but I hated not being able to see my friends on a regular basis. Also I hated that my daughter couldn't see her family as often. My parents were off god knows where, and the only person she saw a lot was Deb. She was crazy, but a great grandmother. The fact was we were all just so busy.

"Hopefully Vi, we'll see. Oh yeah and Brooke told me to say hi to you too."

"Gee thanks Hales." He said laughing.

"Sorry Nate, you're just not as important. "

"Ouch. That's not true is it munchkin?"

"Don't worry daddy it's not!" She said smiling. Violet loved when she pleased her dad, even if it was for the smallest thing. I wanted Nathan to enjoy it as much as he could, because god knows when she turned 13 that would stop.

"Oh Vi your too sweet. So, how was school today?" I asked. As my daughter began talking about her eventful day and my husband and I listened intently, I couldn't help but feel guilty about when I was talking to Brooke. I had a perfect husband, and amazing daughter who's face lit up every time I walked into the room. But somehow I fell like that wasn't enough…like something was still missing in my life.

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be_

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_


End file.
